


If Only

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: (am I the first person to use that tag?), Angst, Gen, Post Audio 187: Masquerade, Vignette, reference to companion death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Big Finish audio Masquerade, the Doctor reflects on the lives his current self has cost, and wonders if perhaps one could be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [circular time (auronlu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/gifts).



> Contains MAJOR SPOILERS for the audio Masquerade. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hannah Bartholomew was gone. Her tenure travelling in time and space with the Doctor and Nyssa had been all too short. She had made her choice in Shadow Space; and while she had indeed saved the lives of millions of people, it had cost Hannah her entire personality and emotions. The very thought of it was enough to make the Doctor feel a little sick, it was a fate worse than death. 

As he almost-mindlessly pressed buttons on the TARDIS' console, the Doctor's mind began to wander. _First it had been Adric, now it was Hannah. How many more failures were going to occur in this incarnation alone?_ He began to input a series of co-ordinates into the TARDIS. There had to be something he and Nyssa could do, some way to bring Hannah back. 


End file.
